I Thought Otherwise
by skittlerainbows5962
Summary: Dave Strider and John Egbert have known each other for many years now, and have had feelings for each other for a long time as well. Will they be able to profess their feeling to one another? Or will they get the wrong idea and think otherwise? All the while, a small shipper is watching! (not in a creepy way) Light yaoi fluff, so if you don't like that, don't read! T for swearing.


Author's note:

This one shot I wrote for my friend. She's an amazing person, and one of the best friends someone could ask for. So she knows who she is and I don't think I should say her name on here. You know who you are! You're amazing and I will miss you!

Sorry if the characters seem OOC and i tried to keep Dave's swearing to a limit.

Anyway! Time for this one shot to start rolling and get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, or any of the characters that are mentioned. If I did, this ship would be sailing across the ocean like the strong and magnificent ship it is.

So, enjoy!

:33

* * *

\- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:13 -

TG: bro

TG: bro its so cold

TG: im freezing my ass off right now

EB: how is it at all cold right now?

EB: it's only -1 degrees outside!

TG: egderp

TG: seriously

TG: its like youre not even human or something

TG: how is it not cold

EB: heh

TG: i swear egbert

TG: i am going to cuddle the shit out of the person sitting next to me

TG: im that cold

TG: are you jealous john

TG: john

TG: john seriously

TG: it aint cool leaving a bro hanging like this

TG: are you crying

TG: into your ghost buster/nicolas cage pillow

TG: oh no dave isnt cuddling with me

TG: but with someone else instead

TG: well im sorry egderp

TG: you better be crying

TG: you know that you want to cuddle

TG: but this person is getting all the cuddles

TG: all of them

You feel a ghost of a smile play on your lips. The person sitting next to you that you are so called 'cuddling' with is your sister Rose. Or at least you half-sister. You look over at her from the corner of your eye behind the safety of your shades. She was wearing her usual black clothing and purplish pink scarf. A purple headband secures her short blond hair in place. Her lips were coloured black and she had a bit of dark eye shadow spread over her eyelids. Black and thin eyeliner brought out the vibrant colour of her eyes. Her violet eyes seemed to stand out more with the black eyeliner framing them. You could see from the cover of your shades that she was staring at a fashionably dressed girl on the bus. You remember that her name was Kanaya because she mentioned her occasionally, and she mentioned Kanaya quite a lot in her journal that you totally were not snooping in. You feel bad for your sister as you know that Kanaya is after another girl, who was a gigantic spider bitch. You feel a twinge of pity for your sister.

Your phone vibrated and chimed, letting you know immediately who it was from. Only you hear the quiet ringtone that you assigned for that certain contact. It was your favourite part of one of your best remixes that reminded you of him. You unlock your phone and open pesterchum once again.

EB: jegus

EB: i was away for one minute!

EB: getting a snack!

EB: and don't hate on nicolas cage

EB: sweet sweet nicolas cage

EB: but seriously for one minute

EB: bluh

EB: are you doing anything

TG: why yes i am

TG: i am cuddling with the person next to me

EB: bluh i mean when you get home

Dave paused. What could John possibly want?

TG: no

TG: why

TG: you jelly of my cuddling

TG: that you wanted some for yourself

EB: no!

EB: i was going to ask you if you wanted to go to a cafe or something

EB: we could go get hot chocolate or coffee

TG: depends

TG: i am enjoying these cuddles

TG: ill have to think about it

TG: maybe bro might want something from me

EB: oh

EB: alright

Your heart slightly broke from reading those last two words. You can't lie to yourself about how your heart seemed to skip a beat when he asked you if you wanted to go with him. Could this be a date? Is this John's way of asking you out? You quickly trash the thought; knowing that it was not possible. No reason t get your hopes up. You then realize you still haven't answered.

TG: bro

TG: dude i was kidding

TG: fuck

TG: did you log out

EB: oh no im still here

EB: alright then!

EB: you know the cafe near the school

TG: dude the closest cafe to the school is about a kilometre away

EB: well you understood which one

EB: so meet you there in…..

EB: an hour?

EB: is that fine with you?

TG: yup

TG: see you then egderp

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:21 -

You feel the slightest of smiles play on your lips. You've known John for a long time, ever since you two were kids. You started out as just internet friends but then you moved to Washington near the place where he lived and you two met. That was when you two were eleven. You started having feeling for him about a year after that, but you never told him. If he just wanted to be best bros, you're fine with that. Even though it hurts you deeply when he refers to you just as a friend, you put on one of the rare smiles that are only meant for him alone. He deserves to be happy. Even if it breaks your heart.

Rose glances back at you and you quickly shift your expression back to your usual blank poker face. Her smirk tells you she saw your change of expression. You rarely smile like that, even if it's small and she knows it. She also knows that the only times you let yourself smile is because of John. You curse under your breath and she let's out a low and quiet chuckle. She takes out her phone from her bag and unlocks it, all the while glancing in your direction. Your phone vibrates and you glare at her from behind your shades. A normal person wouldn't be able to realize that, but Rose knows that your eyes are shooting daggers at her. Without your shades you are way more intimidating, but seeing your eyes is a privilege not everyone deserve to have. Which of course John is an… exception to that. Rose only knows your eye colour from sneaking up on you and catching you off guard when you two were kids. She still does that despite you two being older now. Taking out your phone, you see Rose has quite indeed messaged you, as expected. Partly you are thankful for that since it would be embarrassing to talk about it with her in public. Thankfully she hasenough sense in her to not do so.

\- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:23 -

TT: So.

TG: what

TT: When.

TG: when what

TT: When are you going to ask him.

TG: ask who what

TT: Stop playing dumb with me, you know very well what I am talking about.

TT: And about who I am talking about as well

TG: nope

TG: dont know what youre getting at

TG: care to enlighten me, lalonde?

TT: You know I'm always here for you.

TT: You can always talk to me.

TT: For advice.

TG: no i am not going to talk about my crush on john

TG: shit

\- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:26 -

You look up from your device to see Rose putting away her phone with a huge smirk and a smug expression on her face. "Wipe that smirk off your face. You know it ain't ever happenin" you quietly growl at her, your Texan accent pouring through your speech. It only ever was obvious when you were anxious or nervous. Her smirk seemed to grow bigger if that was even possible. You swear if she smirked even harder her face would crack. " I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." she says as she rises out of her seat to get off at your stop. You scoff and run out of the doors before her. Not wanting Rose to catch up, you flash step the rest of the way to the house. You enter the house before Rose comes and you quickly slide your bag off of your shoulders. As soon as t dropped to the ground with a heavy thunk, you run out of the door. When you pass Rose at the door, she sends you a knowing look. You scowl as you run back to the bus stop. Your phone chimes as you board the bus and sit down.

\- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 4:30 -

TT: Go get him.

\- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 4:30 -

You involuntarily growl at your phone. You shove it back into your red hoodie pocket and try to refrain from throwing it across the bus as you wait for your next stop.

When the bus finally stopped, you jog out. You then jog all of the way to the cafe, not wanting to be late. You enter the cafe and sit down at a booth near the window overlooking the luscious green park beside the cafe. The cafe itself reminds you of a cave, but a cute and cozy one at that. You take out your phone to see that it only is 4:45. You are supposed to be here at 5:15. You mentally do a double face palm combo for arriving thirty minutes early. Of course you would never face palm in public since it would strike a huge blow to your poker face persona. You groan inwardly and take out your earphones out of your pocket. You pop them into your ears and turn the music on, starting from a random song. It starts playing and you put the rest of your music on shuffle. Humming quietly along to the rhythm, you close your eyes and allow yourself to be wrapped up like a burrito in a warm blanket of your music.

Be John ⇒

You look down at your phone and… shit! It's already 5:13! Smart thinking of you to start playing video games with your half sister Jade today. You always lose track of time. You let out a disgusted yell and run for the bus stop. You board the bus which was about to leave and begin to constantly check your phone. Absentmindedly you think of what you are going to say to Dave when you see him at the cafe. Does he know you were trying to ask him out on a date? Or does he think this is regular bro on bro time?

You plan to tell him about your feelings towards him. About how your heart stammers when he looks at you and gives you one of his rare smiles. How he only lets you see his eyes. There are a billion things that he does that makes your heart skips a beat and you want to tell him that. You want to tell him how important he is to you and what he means to you. You will probably mess up this friendship forever and he will never talk to you again. He probably is full out against gays and will be probably joining the bully club that always beats you up. Not that there's an actual club for that. Your stomach seems to tie itself up in knots and you are suddenly glad that you did not eat anything recently, or you most likely wouldn't have been able to keep it down. You glance at your phone as the bus arrives stops at a stop. It's already 5:20 already! You almost yell out in frustration again, yet you restrain yourself. You are in a public place after all. Your foot starts bouncing up and down as your fingers begin to tap out an unknown rhythm on the armrest. If only the bus drove faster.

As soon as the bus slowed down at your stop, you abruptly stand up and rush out of the door. You sprint the rest of the way to the cafe. The cold air does not help your burning lungs, and every time you take in a ragged breath it feels as though a thousand daggers are being stabbed from the inside of your lungs. That doesn't stop you, as you can't be late. You're the one who invited him to come and of course you are the one that arrives late. You can only hope that he comes later than you, which you doubt since Striders always come exactly on time, if not earlier.

You see the cafe in the distance and a new wave of energy sweeps through you. You begin to run with renewed energy as you begin to sprint faster than before. In two minutes, you're already at the door and you crash through it, almost collapsing on the floor. You notice that the cafe is mostly empty to your joy. You see Dave in a window booth as his head snaps over to you and he looks up at you. Or more like down really. Even though he is more than six feet away from you, you could see a smirk on his face and one pale eyebrow arched slightly upwards. You glare at him, or at least try to, but you can't help but feel your heart flutter in your chest. You feel your face flush a bit as you pick yourself up and walk over to the booth. Hopefully it would just look like frostbitten cheeks instead of you blushing like crazy.

Be the lovesick fool ⇒

Which one is that?

Be the lovesick cool kid ⇒

You totally did not notice how cute John looked. How his wind ruffled hair framed his slightly tanned face perfectly. How his dorky black rectangular framed glasses were slightly askew. Behind your shades you can't see the brightness of colours and you wish you could take them off to see John's impossibly blue eyes. But of course you can't since some people would freak out when they see you with blood red eyes, and also the light hurts your eyes like a bitch. You have mutated genes, causing you to be an albino. The eyes are really light sensitive and as you have said hurt like hell when exposed to light. You remember the first time John asked to see your eyes and at first you declined, but then you gave in due to you being totally head over heels for him. You were then afraid that he wouldn't want to speak to a freak like you ever again so you ran away from him and avoided him for a week. One day he caught you by the wrist and asked why you were so obviously ignoring and avoiding him. You replied in a quiet voice that he shouldn't hang out with freaks such as yourself and you remember feeling tears prick at the corners of your eyes. Striders don't cry yet you almost did. He simply pulled you into a hug and whispered into your ear "I think they are beautiful". The thought made you smile. Actually smile. John cleared his throat; successfully pulling you out of your thoughts.

"So… um… are you going to order or something?" John mumbled. You can hear the nervousness pouring through his words like water running out of a faucet. You smirk and can't help but acknowledge the fact that he looks adorable when he is nervous or flustered. His whole face turns a slight pink and he stutters and mumbles. You try to resist kissing and hugging him tight right there and then. He awkwardly raises his hand to wave at the waitress, signalling they were ready to order. The waitress practically skipped over to them.

"Hey John, hey Dave! How nice to see mew here!" Her olive green eyes sparkled with joy and her mouth seemed to take form of a cat-like smile. Also the cat puns. "H… hey Nepeta! How are you?" John replied quietly, but loud enough for the girl to hear him; a smile on his lips. "I'm great! Other than the fact Eridan Ampurra keeps on bothering me!" she gushes, rolling the r's out on her tongue like a cat would purr. A slight scowl appeared on her face and she slightly blushed, although her expression quickly disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Anyway, what can I get fur mew two gentlemen?" she waggles her eyebrows up and down at you. Oh god she knows. Of course she knows. She's the ultimate shipper and of course she ships you two together. Thankfully John seems to be oblivious to this. "Oh I'll just get… the regular." John replies warmly. She nods and then looks towards you. "I'll just have what he's having" You quickly say with a brief gesture in John's direction. A distant yell from a self absorbed asshole who apparently has feeling for Nepeta yells from the other side of the cafe. "Hey Nep! Wwhat about me? Aren't you going to servve me as wwell?" Nepeta scowls as she turns away, but you saw a faint blush dusting her cheeks. She must've dropped that crush on Karkat after she knew she had no chance at all. It must've broken her heart when Karkat started dating Terezi. She then pranced off to serve Eridan, but not before turning back and winking at you.

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:32 -

AC:33 just say it alpurready

AC:33 this ship has to sail

AC:33 h33h33

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:33 -

Again you growl at your phone and you can swear you just heard a cat-like giggle from across the cafe. You don't even know how a giggle can sound cat-like, but she did it anyway. You shove your phone back into your pocket and looks out the window. John taps the table to fill the silence, only in the most awkward, yet cute way possible. You smile gently to yourself and wonder how long you can keep up the best bro act.

Make a fool of yourself ⇒

"I… uh… Dave. There's something I want to tell you. Or ask first at least. Basically I need your advice on something." You turn your head back to him, and even though he can't see your eyes behind your shades, he knows you're looking at him, fully focused. "Sure. What is it?" You reply. "So… umm let's say I liked this person right? But I was good friends with them for a very long time. They don't know I like them, but I want to finally confess my true feelings to them. But I don't want to ruin my friendship with them. What would you do?" He quickly says, all the while biting his lip and not making eye contact with you.

You can feel your heart ache. He was probably talking about some girl he likes, since he's so damn straight. Straighter than all of the measuring rulers coming out of the factory. You don't know any girl that he hanged out with for a long time, and you just think he never told you. It's probably that spider bitch Vriska Serket. You have no idea what he may see in her. You try to keep your voice from cracking because of the tears that are beginning to well up in your eyes. "Depends bro. One little crush, no matter how big it is shouldn't ruin a great friendship. If they reject you and also can't keep the friendship, then they don't fucking deserve you. But I doubt anyone can not like you. Although I may be a little biased, if you scare them, they definitely don't deserve someone as great as you." Your heart contracts tightly in pain because of the words coming out of your mouth. You were giving John advice and encouragement to finally confess to this unknown girl. She most likely isn't even worthy of him. John smiles weakly as he pulls out his phone. Probably to set up the meeting with that girl to confess. You feel the last strings of restraint snap as you abruptly stand up and slam your hands down on the table. You breathe in deeply. John jumps from your sudden outburst.

You can't hold it in anymore and pretend everything is fine. You will probably ruin this friendship and he will never talk to you again. But you can't fucking stand it anymore. "John." Your words are choked yet they are sharp and clear. "I can't keep it back any longer. For the last four to five years, I loved you. I was fine with just being friends with a you all of these years, but I just can't fucking stand it anymore. There. It's out"You quickly grab his shoulders and pull him towards you over the table, and quickly but gently hold his chin as you angle his head slightly up. You kiss him gently and then you quickly pull away. That would probably the last physical contact you would ever receive from him. You want to remember it and you will. You doubt you will ever forget. You see tears beginning to stream down his face and you can tell he is pitying you and is also disgusted with you. You break eye contact with him and dash out of the cafe. As soon as you crash out of the doors, the cold wind hits your face and you can feel tears streaming down your face. A Strider doesn't cry like a fucking teenage girl that had her first break up. You could hear John running after you so you speed up.

Run after the boy you love so much ⇒

You stand there in shock. Your fingers touch your lips. He kissed you. He kissed you! He actually returns your feelings! Wait.. but why did he run then? You then face palm yourself. Of course. You made it look like you liked a random girl.

Boy. ⇒

Boy I believe what you are doing is not running ⇒

RUN BOY RUN ⇒

You finally snap out of your spell and dash out of the cafe. Oh shit he's fast. You try to run after him. As you speed out of the cafe, you notice Nepeta's smug smile as she giggles joyfully. She's sitting with Eridan, but staring straight at you. She somehow knew you weren't going to need your drinks so she didn't even bother. Or she is drinking them with Eridan right now. You race out of the cafe and run after Dave. You can see him looking back and he runs even faster. After many twists and turns he realizes you won't stop running after him so he slows down his pace. You finally catch up to him and match his pace.

He doesn't look at you as he says. "Look John. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me, I know you're fucking straight and shit but I just couldn't stand it anymore and I wanted you to finally know. So if you could please leave and let me wallow in my misery and want to curl up in a ball and die. You should go confess to that girl." "Dave" you say his name quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He doesn't look at you. "Dave" you say a bit louder. He still doesn't look at you and is looking in the opposite direction. "Dave!" Still ignoring you. "Dave, please just look at me!" you yell and he flinches. Slowly, he turns his head towards to you. You can see the trail of tears still left on his cheeks.

You grab the front of his coat and he winces. "I was talking about you, silly." You suddenly pull him closer and kiss him square on the lips. You can see his eyes widen under his shades and you close your eyes as he starts relaxing. His hands were hesitating from shock but then slowly crawled up your back to pull you closer to him. Your hands snake into his hair and you smile against his lips. He tastes of apple juice, cinnamon and just of Dave. You remove your hands from his hair as you place them gently on his cheeks, using his thumbs to dry off the remainder of tears. "I love you Dave. I've loved you for so long but I've denied it this whole time." You say against his lips and you can feel a couple of tears slip out of your eyes as well. You pulled away to breathe and you can see for the first time in forever, a full out genuine smile spreading across his face. You break out into a grin as well as you wipe away a few of the stray tears that trickled out. Dave still kept his grip on you, not wanting you to move.

You then hear a slight overjoyed squeal and both of you turn around to the source of the sound. There stands Nepeta, phone out and taking pictures. You know she means no harm with that though. "I wanted to see the real meowment!" Dave freezes and then breaks into a sprint trying to catch her. You run after him. Nepeta runs with cat-like grace and agility. She was giggling like crazy as she saw Eridan running towards her. She grabs his sleeve and pulls him after her. You could hear his weak protests about running and you start laughing. Dave also begins to laugh and soon Eridan joins in. Nepeta probably already managed to tell him while running, but you don't care since this is one of the happiest days of your life. You can't help but think this is a dream. You know Dave can easily catch Nepeta and she knows that, but Dave doesn't on purpose. You both slow down and watch the running couple. You have to agree, Nepeta and Eridan aren't that bad of a match. You feel as if your heart isn't even in your chest and instead is fluttering high up in the sky, along with Dave's.

* * *

Author's note:

Well that was a quick PepsiCola one shot! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did! This is for a friend, and I hope she likes it. She is a very great and awesome person. Even though she may deny that, it isn't true. So stay awesome, you know who you are!

I promised her to post this a long time ago, but I never had a chance to. I guess now is the time!

:33

P.S. In my purrsonal opinion I think that Nepeta is faster than Dave.


End file.
